Rosario And A Hedgehog
by Okara SSJ
Summary: After his final goodbye with Chris, Super Sonic goes back home using the power of Chaos Control but something goes wrong, now in the Rosario Vampire universe Sonic goes on his next big adventure with his new friend and maybe a little bit of love!
1. A New World

**Hi everyone I have been re watching Sonic X and thought this would be a good idea so i hope you all will like it and dont worry i am still continuing Gotens monster adventure.**

 **this is a SonicxMoka/Inner Moka fanfic with Tsukune having Kurumu and Maybe have Shadow come in and paired up with Mizore not sure yet.**

 **this fanfic takes place after the first season of Sonic X so he has all seven Chaos Emeralds.**

 **I dont own shit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A new world!**

We see our famous blue blear speeding through Tokyo but there is something different about him, he doesn't look like a blue hedgehog? He looks Human? Sonic speed up a building to look at the Moon, the he stood spiky blue hair, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up half way, his normal white gloves, a white top, dark blue jeans and red sneakers, his green eyes shone under the moon light but what really stood out was the necklaces round his neck with a blue gem stone.

'That man who brought me here must be very powerful and his magic must of combined with my chaos control to bring me here but why did i agree to help him? is it because the teen I'm supposed to protect look like Chris?' Pictures of Chris flooded his mined and of his final encounter with Chris "Well i guess this is a hole new adventure and who knows maybe being at a monster school will be fun hehehehe" Sonic said smiling as he jumped off the building to run around some more before he hast to go and meet the bus at the location the head master told him.

 **-3 Days ago-**

The seven chaos emeralds spun around Sonic as he was surrounded by a golden glow, then the chaos emerald disappearing inside of him, he turned around to look at Chris for one final goodbye.

"Goodbye Chris and thank you for saving me and being one of my best friends and see ya later" Sonic waved as he flew up into the sky "CHAOS CONTROL"

A giant white light surrounding Sonic as he disappeared from that world and heading to his until a second portal opened up and started pulling Sonic into it but the golden hedgehog wouldn't give up, determined to get home Sonic started using all his power to fly away from it yet it was no use and Sonic got pulled into the portal to a place in the woods just out side of Tokyo.

"Uhh where am I?" Super Sonic said to himself out loud as he looked around and turned back to his normal blue Hedgehog self.

"Hello there you must be the person i summend to help me" A deep voice said causing sonic to turn round.

"Huh? Who are you?" Sonic asked out of shock seeing a caped man with glowing white eyes.

"I shall tell you after first I would like to test your ability's and where did you get that hot dog?" The caped man asked out of curiosity.

"What did you have in mined and I always keep a chilli dog spare" Sonic said spinning the chilli dog on top of his fingers like he did in sonic and the black night.

"Like this" The caped man said as a load of demonic creatures appeared behind him and behind Sonic.

"Oh I get it, Don't worry I'm used to this stuff" Sonic said as he checked his chilli dog into the air and used his super speed and he and through both groups of creatures surrounding them in a dust cloud and when the dust cleared they had disappeared into nothing, sonic came to a skidding stop with his back to the caped man holding his hand out catching his chilli dog.

'Out standing his speed is even faster than werewolf under a full moon and his strength rivals that of a vampire maybe even stronger and who knows how powerful he becomes when he's in that golden form! Yes he will do nicely' The caped man thought to himself as he watched Sonic finish his chilli dog, he desided to speak up "Amazing you are what I need to help me bring peace to the two worlds"

"You need my help bring peace? The peace of two worlds?" Sonic asked curiously crossing his arms "I'm Sonic by the way Sonic The Hedgehog also known as the blue blur but i can say for a fact I'm the fastest thing going" Sonic smirked with his eyes closed and rubbing his nose.

"I am Tenmei Mikogami and its nice to meet you Sonic but I need to make a request of you and that is to become a student and my Academy for monster and protect a human boy know as Tsukune Iono" Tenmei said holding a picture of Tsukune "You will be provided a place to stay with food plus if you like to run around which i bet you do, the monster world is completely parallel to this world so there will be plenty of place to run around but I also know that you are going to want to think this over and th-" Tenmei couldn't finish what he was saying because of what came out of Sonic's mouth next.

"I'll do it hehe" Sonic said with a smirk "Food, A place to stay and to be able to run around all i can say is that I'm going to blast through with Sonic speed"

"Excellent ohhh and before I forget here" Tenmei chucked Sonic a neckless ambulate "This will help you take human form and don't worry this will not effect your speed but it will make your strength weaker so take it of when you enter a battle and before you ask why you have to take human, my Academy is for monsters and humans to coexist to taking human form is mandatory ahh another thing you will not have to wear the school uniform" Tenmei handed Sonic a slip with were to find the bus in three days and with that Tenmei took his leave and teleported away.

"Well best make the most of it before going to school...wow school" Sonic put the ambulate on and lefts easily breaking the sound barrier leaving just a blue trail.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **NEXT TIME ON ROSARIO AND A HEDGEHOG**

 **"Hi there I'm Tsukune"**

 **"Sonic's the name and speeds my game"**

 **"I'm Moka, do you hate vampire"**

 **"Wow look at him hes so cute, look at that crazy blue hair"**

 **"Moka will be mine"**

 **"HELP SONIC"**

* * *

 **Hey whats going on guys I hope you all like this intro chapter and don't worry the chapters will be long also I'm not stopping on Gotens monster adventure the next chapter will be out soon and yeah see you guys on the flip side and LETS BLAST THROUGH THIS STORY WITH SONIC SPEED!**


	2. Hedgehog VS Orc!

**Hi everyone I'm back with this story so lets got too it also the voice for sonic is the one from Sonic X which is my favourite voice for Sonic.**

 **Gwencartson126: AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME** **LOOKING FORWARD TO READING MORE** **KEEP ON WRITING**

 **Me: Thanks for the support and here's the chapter!**

 **Dmandog056:** **I looooove the idea! This is going to be way past cool! Go go sonic!**

 **Me: Thanks and were going to blast through with sonic speed.**

 **JaySonic1995: Amazing please keep going**

 **Me: Thanks and don't worry I will**

 **ShadowDispencer: I want to see more. Please add shadow. I like the idea of shadow X Mizore**

 **Me: OK dude don't worry i desided to add Shadow and paired him to Mizore but I wont be adding him till a chapter before Mizore or in the same chapter.**

 **Alaude Hibari:** **please update! and give Sonic a human form it won't be awkward.**

 **Me: Here is the Update and** **I all ready gave him a human for it in the first paragraph human form.**

 **Also if anyone wants to make some art of sonic and moka and super sonic and inner moka would be cool!**

 **one last thing instead of Tsukune getting mokas blood how about the power of the chaos emeralds turn him into silver making them the trio hedgehogs?**

 **I don't own shit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Hedgehog VS Orc!**

We see a rusty bus making its way to its final stop before going to the school known as Yokai Academy, inside the bus we see our favourite hero Sonic sat in the 3rd row from the back with his feet up and ear phones in listening to music swaying his foot to the beat with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and a smile as the bus came to a stop and the doors opened as a young brown haired boy got on coursing sonic to open his left eye.

'huh finding him was easier than I fought all i need to do now is make sure he stays safe" Sonic fought as he sat up straight "hey there why don't you sit over here"

"Oh! Sure! I'm Tsukune Aono by the way" Tsukune said as he sat next to Sonic.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog, nice to meet you Tsukune" Sonic said with his usual grin.

"So are we the only ones getting the bus?" Tsukune asked but before sonic could ask Tsukune's phone started ringing "Hi Kyoko hows it going"

"Hmmm" Sonic started thinking to himself then got up past Tsukune wand walked to the front of the bus to talk to the bus driver but made sure Tsukune didn't hear him "Yo bus driver, Tsukune isn't a Yokai his he?"

"No he isn't blue blur" The Bus Driver replied with a smirk.

"Call me Sonic and I thought so I couldn't fell any monster energy off him and is that why the head master wants me to protect him" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"Yes that is why but there is another reason, he thinks between the two of you that you two can bring coexistence between Yokai and and humans" The bus driver said still with his devilish smirk.

"Thanks, that all I wanted to know" Sonic thanked him and sat down next to Tsukune just before entering the tunnel causing Tsukune to lose his signal on his phone.

Once they came out of the tunnel that took about five minutes, but as soon as they came out the bus came to a stop, Sonic and Tsukune both grabbed there school bagand got of the bus only for the bus driver to start speaking.

"I'd watch my back if i were you two Yokai Academy can be a scary place" The bus driver said closing the door then driving off.

"What do you think he meant by that" Tsukune asked Sonic who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, come on Tsukune schools that way" Sonic said as he started walking off causing Tsukune to jog to catch up with him.

"Hey wait up Sonic"

Sonic was walking at a descent pace with Tsukune a couple paces behind him, sonic had his hands in his pocket thinking that that Tsukune will be in ass his classes thanks to the head master and tsukune well... he was being spooked by everything that made a noise and for a human who wouldn't the dead forest was a scary place, like something straight out of a horror movie when all of a sudden...

SONIC! WATCH OUT!" Tsukune shouted trying to worn his new friend.

"Huh?" Sonic let out but before Sonic could react WHAM a bike slammed into his back with incredible speed "Uhhhh" Sonic twas frown forward with a pink haired beauty rolling on the ground to a stop "Ok did anyone get the licence plate of that Trunk" Sonic said as he started getting but placed his hand on the girls upper leg coursing her to let out a moan.

"Oh I'm sorry i suddenly got all dizzy" The girl said brushing her hair back coursing Sonic to stair with a blush, he maybe a hero but hes still a teenager but to Sonic's luck his hand slipped down her legs causing her to react with a blush, Sonic moved back a little bit as Tsukune ran over to his friend.

"Uh hey its not what you think" Sonic said still blushing but a little bit of blood started to drip off his check where a little cut is from his face hitting the ground.

"Oh your bleeding" The girl said as she pulled out a napkin and got close to the blue blur Tsukune was standing next to them was so confused that he is speechless.

"Uh its nothing really" Sonic said but she still got close.

I cant, I shouldn't but that smell" The girl said as she gripped her blazer as Sonic and Stukune sniffed the air.

'I don't smell anything but her perfume which smell nice i might add' Sonic thought to himself.

'ahh she smells so good' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Sorry I cant help it because I'm a Vampire" The younger Vampire said as she grabbed Sonic's face and snack her fangs into his neck and stared feeding.

This caused Sonic to realise what was going and but Tsukune was freaking out big time as he started walking backwards win fear causing hit trip over, once the Vampire was done she licked Sonic's neck where the bite mark was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" The pink haired girl said with a blush.

"Well whats done is done, next time worn a guy before biting him" Sonic said as he looked at were she bit him, the bite mark was pretty much healed.

"Are you Two going to Yokai too" She asked as she and Sonic got up and Tsukune hid behind Sonic.

"Yeah it's our first year" Sonic relied as he moved his head slightly and looked at Tsukune out the corner of his eye.

"Oh its my first year too" The girl said happily.

"Huh I guess its a small world after all right Tsukune" Sonic said chuckling with Tsukune only nodding.

"What do you think about Vampire" The girl asked both of them.

"I think it doesn't matter what you are its the person you are but that's just me, what about you Tsukune" Sonic asked the young human as the pink haired Vampire blushed.

"I think there cool" Tsukune said quickly trying not to anger her in fear of his blood being sucked.

"Thank you both of you!" Moka said throwing herself on sonic making him fall back on Tsukune "Well in that case why downt we become friends huh?"

(Tsukune Owned counter:1)

"Sure fine by he hehehe" Sonic said with a blush.

"Sure but can you guys get off me uhhh" Tsukune said as Sonic and the young Vampire got off him.

"Awesome i was worried because I didnt have any friends here yet oh yeah my name is Moka Akashiya by the way" Moka said smiling.

"I'm Sonic Hedgehog and thats Tsukune Aono" Sonic said as he pointed at Tsukune.

 **XXXX IN CLASS XXXX**

"Well good morning students and if your new here welcome to Yokai Academy, I'm your home room teacher Miss Shizuka Nekonome" Miss Nekonome said happily.

Sat there with his hands behind his head, eyes closed and with a smile without a care in the world he just ignored the student that talked about how unfair that he doesn't have to wear the uniform or the girls talking about his hair and how cute and cool he looks while Tsukune was day dreaming about how nice and cute the teacher is.

"Well I'm sure everyone already knows this face but i say it anyways, Yokai Academy is a very special school made only for Monsters" Miss Nekonome continued happily.

'Sure, sure monsters...' Tsukunes happy thoughts and his facial expressions turned to that of horror as lightning struck down.

"Currently the world is well under the control of humans, so inorder for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option to have is to learn to co exist with them" Miss Nekonome said as Tsukune started to raise his hand but then he saw sonic look at him with a serious face shaking his head as the blue blur crossed his arms, this caused Tsukune to put his hand down.

"That brings us onto our first rule, except is special circumstances you are all suppose to stay in human form on campus you got that" Miss Nekonome said as Tsukune started to worry "Rule number two, never ever tell anyone you monster form to another student I'm sure you can see why, everyone will follow these rules right"

"Huh, bunch of boring rules" the comment caused Sonic to look at him from the corner of his eye knowing from first glance hes going to be trouble.

"And you are..." Miss Nekonome said as she looked at her clip board "ah Saizou Komiya"

"If we do find a human why not just eat it that's what I would do anyways" Saizou said as Sonic got angry still staring at him.

"Well now there is no chance of that happening because all the students and teachers here are monsters So no exceptions got it" Miss Nekonome said as her tail shot out "You see this school is protected by a magic barrier but if a student did get through they would be killed immediately" This caused Tsukune to drop his book on the flour as Saizou stared at him.

"Say What you want but I've been smelling a human this hole time" Saizou said as he caught Sonic staring at with a serious face this cause him to smile but the the door suddenly opened and our pink haired Vampire friend from before came walking in.

"Hi sorry I'm late" Moka said as she bowed to Miss Nekonome.

"That's alright why don't you introduce yourself" Miss Nekonome said as Moka walked to the front of the class.

"Hi I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka said happily as people stared whispering about her saying how cute she is or that they are falling in love with her, this made sonic look at her with a surprised face then Moka noticed Sonic "Huh? ahh SONIC ITS YOU! I'm so glad were in the same class" Moka Jumped on Sonic surprising him even more while shocking everyone the she noticed Tsukune behind him " Hi Tsukune so were all class mates"

* * *

We see Sonic in his human form with his arm around Moka's shoulder both of them smiling as her rosary spins out of no where onto her chain the the it suddenly changes to Sonic in his normal hedgehog form with his arms crossed with a serious face standing next to a serious Inner Moka and a faded Super Sonic in the background.

* * *

We see Sonic walking down the corridor with Moka clinging to his arm with a happy smile while Tsukune is walking next to them but Sonic's eye twitched a bit not liking all the stairs he is getting because most of them are death stares, Tsukune was just trying to keep low thinking on what hes going to do, the trio made there way outside where they found a vending machine, Moka got a tomato juice, Sonic got a soda and Tsukune got chocolate Milk, they walked over to a bench so they could dring Sonic was leaning on the pillar while Tsukune and Moka sat down.

"This is fun huh" Moka said as Sonic nodded with a little chuckle while tsukune just blushed and looked away.

"Hey there sexy you said your name was Moka Akashiya right" Saizou said as he was about to grab Tsukune but faster than anyone could see Sonic was stood next to Tsukune and grabbed Saizou's wrist stopping him this shocked Moka, Saizou, Tsukune and any student that was near by the only thing that they saw move was the dust which came a few seconds after Sonic moved.

"What the? Why you little..." Saizou couldn't finish Moka grabbed Sonic and Tsukune and leaft heading toward the roof Saizou's long tongue rapped around Moka's tomato juice and pulled it to his mouth crushing it.

 **XXXX ON THE ROOF XXXX**

"Wow that was scary huh are you two ok after that" Moka asked them.

"Yeah I'm ok" Tsukune said looking out into the distance.

"Yeah it was a peace of cake but remember this both of you, if your ever in trouble just shout my name for help and I'll come running to save you ok" Sonic said to the both giving them a thumbs up, a wink and a smile this cause them to smile more Moka than Tsukune.

"So what kind of Monster are you guys anyways wait we aren't suppost to tell anyone are we just forget about it" Moka said with that happy can do attitude.

"But you already told us your monster form its only fair that we tell you ours" Tsukune said as Sonic nodded.

"Yeah but when I told you guys I didn't know that was a rule here" Moka said trying to wave it off but Sonic being Sonic got curious.

"You know Moka you don't look like a vampire" Sonic said walking next to Tsukune.

"Not right now but look..." Moka said moving her shirt a little bit so the rosary around her neck would be easier to see but that also mean her breasts were showing more.

"Look at what I cant look there" Tsukune said with a blush as Sonic smacked the back of his head.

"She means the rosary around her neck Tsukune" Sonic said getting an 'oh' from Tsukune.

"Yes look at the rosary on my chest, if it were to come off I would change into my true form a powerful and terrifying Vampire" Moka said calmly as Sonic and Tsukune look at the rosary.

"Huh makes sense but Moka is just Moka even if you change" Sonic said getting a hug from Moka.

"Oh I knew you would understand Sonic, you and Tsukune are my first friends here and Sonic I feel like I should tell you that your my first in another way too" Moka said keeping her arms rapped around his neck "till now all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion bags I've never sucked anyone's blood before yours, it tasted nothing short of divine, I will never forget it" as Moka hugged him tight she opened her mouth and all of a sudden Sonic got a mental image of Inner Moka smirking but while all this was going on Tsukune walked off.

'Wow that was wired, huh wheres Tsukune' Sonic thought as he looked around 'If hes going back to the bus stop I bets get there first' sonic said as he walked to the edge of the roof "Sorry Moka I've gotta go fined Tsukune" Sonic Jumped of the roof to Moka horror but felt better when she heared the sound barrier being broken and saw a blue blur speed of campus in less than a couple of seconds.

'Wow Sonic's really face I wonder if he is a werewolf but even for a werewolf on a full moon that's still fast for them' Moka thought as she began to search for Tsukune.

 **XXXX WITH SONIC XXXX**

Sonic ran faster and faster till he reached the bus stop seeing that Tsukune isn't here he desided to check the scheduled realising that the bus only comes once a month, he looked around and didn't see or hear Tsukune coming, thinking of the possibility that could happen Tsukune ever got lost or he ran past him on axsident when all of a sudden Sonic heard Moka scream.

"HELP SONIC" Moka scream in terror.

"Well I guess there's a fight a head of me best be ready" Sonic said taking off his necklace changing back into his normal Hedgehog self and Speed off towards Moka braking the sound barrier once again as Sonic got closer and closer he entered his spin dash mode bounced in the air.

At the last second Sonic exited his spin dash and spin kicked Saizou to the ground who is in his Orc form, sonic landed in front of Moka with one arm bent and his hand into a fist and his other arm stretched out, Moka who was happy to see Sonic but was shocked at what his monster form is and Tsukune on the ground unconscious but Moka saw her rosary his hand.

"My rosary it came off" Moka said but Sonic Didn't notice he was watching Saizou slowly get up.

'I guess I held back to much, I wanted to knock him out' Sonic thought to himself.

"I will make Moka mine even if i have to...uhh" Saizou stared shaking which confused sonic until a white haired goddess stared to walk past him "That demonic, the white hair s...she's an S-Class Monster a Vampire"

" **Sorry Sonic but this is my fight I will be taking over now** " Inner Moka said as Sonic stood up straight and smiled.

"OK Moka it only fair since he did attack you" Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs up then crossed his arms.

" **Hmph I would never date you even if I was forced too, Know your place** " Inner Moka said as she kicked Saizou into the cliff knocking him unconscious she then walked over to Sonic as he handed her the rosary.

"I Believe this is your m'lady" Sonic said with a grin as he put his necklace back on turning back to his human form which made him the same height as her, Inner Moka smiled and then kissed him taking her rosary off him and put it back on while whispering in his ear.

" **Your mine now Hedgehog** " Moka fell unconscious afterwards causing Sonic to catch her.

"Well today's been an eventful day i guess theres never a dull moment" Sonic said with a grin as he sped everyone including Saizou back to the Academy.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **NEXT TIME ON ROSARIO AND A HEDGEHOG**

 **"Tsukune and Sonic will be mine"**

 **"You are way to slow"**

 **"Sonic I'm here"**

 **"What are you?"**

 **"I Will not loose!"**

 **"HELP SONIC"**


	3. Hedgehog Vs Succubus!

**Hi everyone I'm back with this story it's been a while but lets get started!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed i really do like it it just wants me to make more also ive been really busy with my youtube channel Ifinite Eclipse please go show your love there and subscribe im on the road to 2k and id love to talk to you guys when im live streaming.**

 **I Don't Own Shit**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Hedgehog Vs Succubus!**

We see our favorite blue blur speeding across the huge lake that was right next to the school with his hands behind his head and eyes closed with a calm look on his face his necklace that hid his true for and power away blowing with the wind, his blue jacket blowing with the wind as well, as Sonic started to reach the cliff his eyes shot open, his smirk grew and he pushed his arms back as he broke the sound barrier and he started running up the cliff and did a load of front flips causing the students to look up to him, once he tarted falling he got out his flip and opened into a star shape, as soon as he saw all the people staring at him he let out a chuckle, as he landed on the ground one leg was bent next to his chest the other was out straight, he had one hand on the ground and the other arm bent and his hand into a fist as he looked at the ground he slowly stood up and broke the sound barrier running past all the students as the wind caused there skirts to fly up, Sonic let out a grin as he made it to the spot where he meets Moka and Tsukune in seconds.

"Wow look at that guy, he so fast" the fist teen boy asked.

"That's Sonic Hedgehog apparent he's faster than a werewolf on a full moon and as strong as a vampire!" the second teen boy told him.

"No way, I could take him" the first boy said with such pride it actually annoyed Sonic.

"Yeah I also heard he beat Saizou a few days ago too" the third teen boy said getting a shocked look out the other two.

Sonic started to ignore them as he waited for Moka and Tsukune, He jumped onto a tree branch laying on his side with his harm bend and head resting on his side with his eyes closed this annoyed the three boys because they think he is acting better than them, as Sonic waited for them he felt the breeze run through his hair which made him smile but his nose twitch as he could smell his vampire friends perfume which caused him to open one eye with a smile, Sonic jumped down and stepped into the opening.

"Dude check it out its her" the first teen said while looking back.

"Yeah that new girl Moka" the second teen said as he followed his friends gaze.

"She's so hot it should be illegal" the third teen said poping up out of no where.

"Wow what a bunch of pervs WEEEEE" Ko-buddy said poping in and flying off.

Moka is walking out of the dorms with a smile on her face but she stops as she spots Sonic, her smile get bigger as she picks up the pace to get to him quicker but the three teens think she is running to them so they start running to her only for her to run past them and cling to Sonic's arm which caused her to smile and him to chuckle as the three teen boys look defeated.

"Morning Sonic its so nice to see you!" Moka said happily as Sonic just chuckled.

"Morning Moka its good to see you too" Sonic replied with a smile as Tsukune came walking up to them.

"Good morning guys" Tsukune said nervously 'Why can she give me that much attention...What am I saying she a vampire!'

"Morning Tsukune" Sonic and Moka said in unison with a smile.

"Come on lets go!" Moka said grabbing Sonic's hand as started runnig as Tsukune just sighed and started walk after them.

"Shes holding his hand!"

"The jealousy"

"Why couldn't that be me!"

The three teens from earlier said with tears in there eyes but there was a blue haired girl watching from behind a tree and she looked annoyed but Moka and sonic stopped running as they reached the grave yard and Tsukune had caught up with them.

"Hey Tsukune don't worry about being the only human hear ok" Sonic said with a smile on his face as he looked back at his friend.

"Yeah we can help however we can so don't be scared to ask ok" Moka said with sonic gaving him a thumbs up.

"Sonic, Moka thank you" Tsukune said feeling a lot better about being in this school.

"And Sonic umm..." Moka said starting to blush.

"Huh? Moka whats up" Sonic said as Moka got closer to him"

"I'm sorry" Mokas replied as she bit into his neck and started drinking and once she finished Tsukune look freaked out.

"I can take it!" Tsukune shouted and ran off.

"Tsukune wait! uhh..." Sonic shouted to his new friend then look at Moka "Look Moka if you wan to drink my blood then just ask, don't just take it ok"

"Ok Sonic I'm Sorry" Moka said getting a little embarrassed.

* * *

Tsukune is walking out of the wood next to a pond as he thinking about Sonic and Moka's true forms and how the true form Moka is a lot scarier than the nice Moka when suddenly he hears someone fall over which breaks him out of his train of thought, as he looks over he see's a girl with blue hear and an amazing figure.

"Please help me" The girl said looking down still on her hands and knees as she slowly looked up "It just hit me I'm so dizzy" The two looked at each other with Tsukune taking a step back while blushing "I'm really sorry but could you give me a hand please"

"Oh sure of course" Tsukune said as he helped her to her feet" Will you be alright" as he said that the girl started rubbing her chest against his as he tensed up.

"What is something wrong?" The girl asked innocently.

"No nothing is wrong, lets just get you to the nurses office.

"Aw Thank you" The girl said with a devilish grin.

* * *

Moka is stood on a balcony looking over the school grounds wondering why Tsukune ran off as well as wondering where he is, Sonic thought he might off got lost in the forest so he went and searched for him with his trade mark speed that Moka still couldn't get over that he is so fast ad so strong, in her mind and her others mind he seemed unstoppable but taking about the blue blur, Moka saw a blue streak as it lead into the school as the turned around she was Sonic leaning on the wooden barrier scratching the back off his head with his eyes closed.

"Sonic was Tsukune anywhere in the forest" Moka asked him with worry.

"No and I covered the hole area for miles" Sonic tolder her opening his eyes "So he must be somewhere in the school"

"We should go see why he ran off and if its something we did, we should apologize" Moka said to Sonic who nodded and followed her into the Academy.

* * *

The girl and Tsukune are walking toward the nurses office as the girl started talking.

"I'm Sorry to put you out like this Tsukune" The girl said as they stopped and she looked at him.

"Eh don't worry about it" Tsukune replied sounding like a love struck puppy until "Wait how do you know what my name is?"

"oh don't be silly we are in the same class after all" The girl said quickly as Tsukune started to think.

"Really we are?" Tsukune replied still not to sure.

"Oh don't be sill I'm sat in the back row next to yours" The girl replied with a chuckle.

'This girl is really cute and all but she's got to be a monster too' Tsukune thought as the girl fell forward causing Tsukune to catch her "Wow you ok?"

"I'm so Sorry it's because of the weird condition I have with my body, every now and then my breasts sort of cramp up" The girl said letting out a slight moan.

"YOUR BREASTS?" Tsukune replied as she smiled and start pushering her body against Tsukune's.

"Yeah you see they get all tight like there being squeezed or something, it feel like there gonna pop open, Um Tsukune" The blue haired girl said as she looked directly at Tsukune's face.

"Um Yes" Tsukune replied quickly looking at her face.

"Look into my eye" The girl said as Tsukune did as he was told getting put into a trance "Listen my name is Kurumu and I want you to be my friend"

"Be your friend, I would love too" Tsukune said a bit too happy as he started huging her crazily as they both laughed, in Tsukune's head 'what its like I don't have control over my body'

"Tsukune who is that?" Moka said as her and Sonic had just arrived and Sonic instantly knew something was up when he saw Tsukune's eyes and facial expression so he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Who am I? am in his class we are friends now right stud muffin" Kurumu said with a devilish smile as she looked at Sonic who pain to attention to her and had all his concentration on Tsukune.

"Thats right babe" Tsukune said sounding zombie like but Sonic was annoyed now he was angry at this girl and wonder what she might have done to Tsukune 'SONIC HELP I DON'T HAVE CONTROL!'

"well we should get going, class is about to start" Kurumu said as she looked into Tsukune's eye and as she did Sonic payed close attention and he smirked seeing her eye glow.

'So that's how she did it, shes controlling Tsukune through her eyes' Sonic thought to himself as Moka was about to chase after them and Sonic stopped her as she looked at him she could see his serious face turn into a smirk.

* * *

In class Sonic is with his feet up leaning back on his chair with his had behind his head and eyes closed listening to Miss Nekonome with a smile, Tsukune is thinking abut what happend to him just before class and Moka is staring down Kurumu with Kurumu doing the same.

Dean Coon since Steven King are reasencet example but there are scours of other authors who featured cats in there work, Lewis Carol..." MIss Nekonome kept talking about cat authors as Co-Buddy flew in.

"Miss Nekonome has a thing for cat authors WEEE" Co-buddy said as the bell went off.

"Hey Sonic, Moka" Tsukune said as he turned round Sonic and Moka where gone.

* * *

'what a jerk I can't believe he completely ignored his friends' Moka thought to herself as she drank away at a can of tomato juice in the hallway then looked at sonic who was leaning on the wall next to her with his arms crossed and eyes closed as she was about to say something someone talked over her.

"I hear your a vampire huh" the misteriy voice said as Moka looked up to see Kurumu sitting there "At leased that's what everyone is saying and you" Kurumu pointed to Sonic "They're calling you the blue blur, they say your faster than a where wolf and as strong as a vampire" this caused Sonic to smirk but said nothing while keeping hes eyes closed and arms crossed.

"So is any of that true" Kurumu jumped down as her skirt flies up causing some of the boys to make some sexual comments "You see i came here to make a declaration of war and to take Sonic away from you"

"Hah fat chance I know how your little trick works you have to be looking into there eyes to put them under your spell right" Sonic said pushing his arm forward while pointing at her as he opens his eyes but he started chuckling as he pulled the green chaos emerald out causing both Moka and Kurumu to stare at the glowing emerald.

"Wow its so pretty" Moka said as her emerald eyes stared at the green chaos emerald and the shear power immiting off the emerald was enough to wake inner Moka inside the rosary.

"What a gift you shouldn't have" Kurumu said putting her hand forward.

"Nope not for you, you see there are only a select few who can used the Chaos emeralds" Sonic said as he held the green Chaos emerald forward "CHAOS CONTROL" Sonic disappeared causing everyone to look around only to be sat where Kurumu was.

"What? how did you?" Kurumu said turning around while Moka staired with her jaw dropped.

"RRRR ill get you later" Kurumu said as she turned round to Moka pushing her breasts against Moka's "Like I said I'm here to declare war on you Moka, let me explain my plan is to turn all the guys into my own personal love slaves and planty guys fell for it I am a Succubus you know"

"You know its against school rules to anyone right" Moka and Sonic said after sonic used chaos control to appear next to Moka.

"But all the stupid boys started falling for you instead of me and I've had it with your man stealing" KUrumu said shouting at Moka get close to her face making Moka uncomfortable.

'Man she sounds kinda like Amy' Sonic thought to himself.

"But I dindn't steal anyone I swear" Moka said trying to defend herself as Sonic saw the taking bat come back

"Oh I think a fights about to break out WEEE" Co-Buddy said flying off.

"That's the third time I've seen that taking bat" Sonic said as it flew off then he hear some guys talking about Kurumu and Moka breaking into a fight and how perverted they sounded and it annoyed him.

"I knew I had to beat you and turnabouts fair play so thats why I have stolen Tsukune from you" Kurumu said with pride.

"That's stupid Tsukune has nothing to do with this" Moka said as Sonic put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Moka don't you giving her exactly what she wants" Sonic said not taking his eyes of Kurumu but not looking into her eyes at the same time.

"I know but what about-" Moka couldn't finish Tsukune came running to them.

"There you guys are, I've been looking for you Sonic, you too Moka" Tsukune said running up to them.

"What Tsukune!" Moka snapped at Tsukune which shocked sonic because all he did was run off and get controlled.

"Moka calm down" Sonic said trying to take care of his friends.

"Listen I wanna talk you both about this morning" Tsukune said as Kurumu barged passed both Sonic and Moka and rapped her arms around Tsukune.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to Sonic and Moka right now" Tsukune said looking directly into Kurumu's eyes.

"TSUKUNE DONT LOOK INTO HER EYES" Sonis shouted but it was to late.

"Love Charm" Kurumu said looking into Tsukunes eyes putting him under her charm.

"But now that I think about it I really dont have too" Tsukune said like a Zombie again.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as sonic just watched and started thinking.

'Hmm I need to know how too undo the charm of a succubus I could ask Miss Nekonome she might know' Sonic thought to himself.

"Tsukune get away from her now!" Moka told him with a worried look braking sonic out of his train of thought.

"Why would I do that?" Tsukune asked only for Sonic to answer him.

"Tsukune you have to listen to me, she dangerous you have to get away from her" Sonic replied to Tsukune's question with a serious tone.

"Well I think shes sweet and besides you two are the dangerous ones, Sonic with that speed and strength whats stoping you from beating me up like you did to Saizou and Moka I bet when your done drinking Sonic dry I bet you will used me a your blood bank I bet thats the only reason you hang out we me and Sonic" Tsukune told them with out a care in the world and that pissed off the blue Hedgehog the he saw the tears form in Moka's eyes.

"Moka-" Sonic couldn't finish Because Moka ran off crying and Sonic's necklace started rattling like crazy "You better watch your back Kurumu because if your hurt Tsukune you wont want to face me" Dark energy started to form round onic as hus hair spiked up to a dark blue before he used his speed to leave and chase after Moka.

(have you guys guessed what transformation Sonic is going to do in this fight yet also keep in mind that Sonic has all seven chaos emerald)

* * *

We see Sonic in his human form with his arm around Moka's shoulder both of them smiling as her rosary spins out of no where onto her chain the the it suddenly changes to Sonic in his normal hedgehog form with his arms crossed with a serious face standing next to a serious Inner Moka and a faded Super Sonic in the background.

* * *

Sonic was running all over looking for Moka when he ran round the corner out side the school seeing Moka sat crying but when he was about to walk up to her he heard a voice coming from the rosary.

"You dont have time to mope" The rosary said catching Moka's attention as Sonic stood a couple paces away an listened "You have to find Sonic then the two of you need to go and save Tsukune who has fell und the succubus magic, its called love charm and now she has him eating out the palm of her hand"

"Your talking through my rosary?" Moka asked only too be ignored.

"When a man is kissed by a succubus he becomes her prisoner and she will proseed to suck the life out of him until he dies, you must hurry" the Rosary told her then went quiet.

"But hurry where?" Moka asked but the rosary didn't reply.

"I think that's why she said to find me and I know exactly where they where heading" Sonic said as he walked up to Moka then hugged her "And I dont think you use me or Tsukune and Tsukune doesn't ever, its that charm that's making her say that"

"Right lets go save him" Moka said as Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran straight for the nurces office and when they got there Tsukune was passed out on the flour.

"Tsukune!"Moka Screamed running over to her friend with tears in her eyes when she saw the cut on his back luckily it was just a scratch nothing serious and when Sonic saw it the was the final straw, the chaos emeralds appeared and stared spinning around Sonic turning dark.

"You have made Moka cry and Tsukune is passed out, what did you do to him" Sonic said demanding an answer his necklace seal flew off showing his normal hedgehog self.

"He broke free from my love charm and I had to teach him a painful lesson and I'm about to do the same to you" Kurumu said started at first by the chaos emeralds and his true form but as she said it Sonic's hands turned into fists, his quills spiked up like in his super form but he turned into a dark blue with his eyes completely white and a dark aura around him and the chaos emeralds disappeared.

" **Hehehe ok then why don't you try it out** " Sonic said with his voice sounding like hes gone insane as he said that Kurumu's wings appeared as well as her tail and her nails grew long and she charged at him only for him catch her arm and coiled his fist back and at this point she was terrified for her life, Sonic punched the side of her face sending her flying through the window and as Sonic was about to give chase Moka stepped in front of him.

"Sonic pleas cal-"Moka couldn't finish because Sonic moved her to the side and flew after Kurumu who was now flapping in the air weakly but what Sonic didn't know was that he accidentally removed Moka's rosary causing her inner self to awaken.

" **Sonic what has come over you** " Inner Moka asked as she picked up her rosary and Sonic's necklace and chased after them as Tsukune started to wake up.

"Man my head hurts and my back" Tsukune said and saw Dark Sonic floating next to a beaten up Kurumu in the air "I have to stop him and Moka from hurt Kurumu any more that she is, this is all a miss understanding" Tsukune ran to go out side where they are.

Dark Sonic used his speed to fly past Kurumu then fly at her delivering a kick to her back causing her to smack into a tree and fall to the ground " **Hehehe I thought you where going to give me a painful lesson oh well back to the drawing board** " Dark Sonic said as he floated to the ground in front of Kurumu who was barely staying awake.

"I-I'm so-rry I wi-will leave you all a-alone" Kurumu said as sonic formed a dark ball of energy in his hand and pointed it as Kurumu only to get kicked into the wall of the school by Inner Moka.

" **Sonic snap out of it your going to kill her if you don't, she has suffered enough** " Inner Moka said only for Dark Sonic to get up like nothing happened " **Sonic listen this isn't you, your not a killer** " as she said that Sonic saw flash back to all his friends hes made in the past and all the good hes done with a smile on his face, his quills when back to normal and the dark aura was gone and his emerald green eyes came back but he was still a dark blue until he saw Tsukune run up to them and Stand in front of Kurumu defending her while panting and this caused sonic to go back to his normal blue color.

"This Chapters showdown lasted for a whopping 35 seconds wee" Co-Buddy said flying off.

"Sonic, Moka there has been a miss understanding Kurumu was only doing this because her race is dying out why don't we be friends with her like we are huh" Tsukune said as sonic gave it some thought and then gave Tsukune a thumbs up and Moka just huffed and looked away as Kurumu started to cry.

* * *

Its the next day and Sonic, Moka and Tsukune are walking to class with Moka holding Sonic arm and Tsukune walking on the other side of Sonic smiling as Sonic started talking.

"Well yesterday was crazy huh with what happened and all hehe" Sonic said as his two friends nodded.

"Yeah and Sonic what was that transformation you did anyways" Tsukune asked with Moka curious about it two.

"Yeah id say you where more scary than any vampire or S class for that matter" Moka said as Sonic started thinking.

"Im not sure, I know its weaker than my normal Super form bit other than that I don't know maybe because I was so angry the negative energy from the chaos emeralds caused me to go into that sate" Sonic said but this just caused more question like what are the chaos emeralds and what other super form but as Sonic was about to answer them they walked into the class room and instantly stop by Kurumu.

"Morning, here Tsukune I bake some cute little cookie for you" Kurumu said giving Tsukune the basket of cookie "how about you and me eat them together"

"Why you asking me to eat them with you" Tsukune said confused.

"Well when you stood up to the other Moka and Sonic, I desided that you are my destined one" Kurumu said as she jumped and hugged Tsukune.

"AHHHH HELP SONIC!" Tsukune shouted as Moka and Sonic walked into the classroom laughing.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **NEXT TIME ON ROSARIO AND A HEDGEHOG**

 **"I will have Moka all to my self"**

 **"You guys remind me of a detective I know"**

 **"Hmph! Witness the Ultimate Power!"**

 **"What? but how?"**

 **"I'm the fastest thing alive"**

 **"HELP SONIC"**


End file.
